The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device, a method of controlling a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor system which are adapted to control a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable.
Recently, many electronic devices such as personal computers, smartphones, and tablet terminals are equipped with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface. Through the USB interface, these electronic devices each can perform data communication with another electronic device and can be supplied with power from another electronic device.
In this regard, a configuration for supplying power to a USB device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123673 (Patent Document 1).